The Handsome Jokers
by Linger1536
Summary: "We're not doing it to grandma that's for sure," Fred said as he watched his grandma bustle around in the kitchen.  "She'd kill us," said Lily.  "and I'd like to live," James put in.  Fred and James initiate Lily into their world of pranks.  Next Gen


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"You see the trick is to be as sneaky as possible, Lils," Fred Weasley explained to his younger cousin as he smirked at his best friend and cousin James Potter. "Don't let them suspect you."

"Yes I know," she said slightly annoyed. "Both of you have told me this several times."

James clapped his hands together as he gave her a broad smile. "Great! You've finally gotten it through that skull of yours," Lily stuck her tongue at him before returning her attention to the kitchen full of family members, James followed her gaze with his own. "Now who should be the unsuspecting victim?" he asked.

"How about Rose?" Fred asked.

James winced as he rubbed the back of his head causing his already messy black hair to stand out even more. "No. I've still not recovered from last time we pranked her," he said remembering how Rose had used a Jelly-brain jinx on him which had resulted with him being barmy and Aunt Hermione exploding in anger at Rose. "What about Al?"

Lily shook her head causing her long red hair to fly around her face. "No, he'll be expecting it."

Both Fred and James nodded in agreement and continued to study the kitchen for their victim.

"We're not doing it to grandma that's for sure," Fred said as he watched his grandma bustle around in the kitchen.

"She'd kill us," said Lily.

"and I'd like to live," James put in.

"But it would be hilarious," Fred pointed out which James and Lily readily agreed to.

The three cousins grinned simultaneously as the perfect victim entered the kitchen, completely oblivious to what the three of them were planning.

Lily locked her brown gaze with Fred's. "Are you sure they won't recognise them?"

He shook his head. "Nah, Dad and I changed them a week ago so no one will suspect them," he assured.

Lily smiled. "Brilliant. This is what we will do …"

* * *

><p>"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted in my entire life Lily," James Potter exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, "and I've had my fair share of disgusting."<p>

Lily stormed into the kitchen after James followed by a laughing Fred, her expression was murderous as she sent James a glare.

"No, it's not!"

Both Fred and James laughed. "Yes, yes it is," they said together.

"You should probably let grandma stick to the cooking and occupy your time with something you're good at," Fred laughed.

All eyes in the kitchen were now focused on the three cousins, some looked wary while others seemed to be interested in what their argument was about. Most of their other cousins and siblings had a suspicion about what was going on or rather what was about to happen.

"What is it this time?" Ron asked as he sat down in a chair next to Victoire who happened to be seated next to a grinning Louis.

"They say I can't bake!" Lily pointed an accusing finger in James and Fred's direction. "It's not true. You know that right?" she asked, her big brown eyes were shining with hopefulness as she took in the various expressions of her family.

"Actually …" said Albus but he trailed off after seeing the warning glare James shot him.

"Of course you can bake Lily," Percy reassured as he stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "What is it you have made?"

"Toffee," said Lily. "Would you like one?" she asked hopefully.

Percy not being able to deny his niece nodded. "Of course," this caused George to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Percy accepted the toffee, he hadn't chewed for more than a couple seconds before a yellow canary with black rimmed eyes stood in his place. The entry family erupted in laughter as the canary let out a squeak of surprise.

"New product?" Harry asked George through his laughter.

George nodded as he too laughed. "More of an upgrade actually."

"Brilliant!" Hugo exclaimed excitedly as Percy changed back.

"I should have known," Percy muttered as he sat back down in his chair but even he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

"Well Lily I have to say that was an outstanding performance," James praised as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"Yes," Fred agreed, "we here by declare you one of the members of F.O.A.M-H.J."

"F.O.A.M-H.J?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yes mum," said James with a wicked grin, "haven't you heard of the Famous Outstanding Absolutely Most Handsome Jokers?" at this the whole room burst into laughter.

"How on earth did you come up with that?" asked an amused Hermione.

"From you of course Aunt Hermione," Fred told her. "Your S.P.E.W inspired us so we decided to create our own organisation."


End file.
